Forum:New Character class idea : Assassin (detailed)
Ive seen that it is possible to add new weapon parts to the game, by editing gamefiles. So i wonder - if it possible to add new Classes? And so i wondered what that class should be, as standart BDL classes already covered it all, and any new class will overlay/correlate with other 4. So i came up with idea to be able to play as former Lance Assassin (remember that girls with the lightsabers?) And i begin to thought out what their skills should have been if they were a characte class. So here we go. Backstory. Her name is Protolein Aphrodite, or "Proto" for friends, but she has only one - and even that one is imaginary and she is albino (same as Steele). Hates to be called "Dita" - a person who caled her that way becomes next in her to-kill list. Has imaginary friend - she calls him "Zero", as nobody else is able to see him. He looks more like a futuristic knight, but refers to himself as a highly intellectual robot. Zero actually represents Proto's "gentle, kind and girly qualities" (Imagine what twisted personality she has if her "gentle side" takes form of a robotic knight), also he knows (and shares his knoledge with Proto) lots of cooking recipes, ways to get some fun, and lots amusing ways to kill people... Has some uknown (even to herself) psychic powers - she is actually an "unawakened" Siren. Existence of "Zero" is most likely the result of Proto witnessing the death of her mother, from the hands of her father, and then her first killing experience - Proto killed her father with a kitchen knife shortly afterwards. She was then been taken in by Crimson Lance Assassination and Utilization School (for children) - CLAUS(fc), where anything that left of her sanity and any gentlessness, kindness (and ability to identify herself as a woman) that were left was beaten out of her by strict tutors and, apparently, classmates. She was 8 years old when that happened. About 2 years before game starts (she is 24), it came to her that killing regular people is not fun anymore - perhaps that has something to do with assassination of innocents (who were unable to defend themselves and deliver any fun) that she was ordered to do by CL authorities. So "Zero" came up with an idea, that killing something that is able to put up some resistance (or put some soldiers between her and her target) is more fun - and first name on her "To kill list" was the name of another CLAUS(fc) trainee, that was constantly bullying her throu the years of training... Steele. Apparently on her way to obtaining info on her (which took 2 years) she had lots of fun killing CL authorities and evading being caught. And now Steele is searching for something on Pandora. If it is of value to her - then Proto must seize it first, no matter the cost. Getting fun in the process is inevitable, as planet seems to be swarming with bandits and strong guys that will be so-much-fun to kill... Appearance Proto looks mostly like regular CL Assassin, however she had tossed here helmet aside, and began to grow hair like every regular woman (in Zero's opinion) should do. Her armor is bright white in color with red plating - CL logo was wiped out. She is an albino - so her skin is pale, her eyes are red and her hair color is bright white - she tied her long hair in a simple knot, to form a ponytail. (armor and plating color is customizable) Melee Her melee has a form of a kick-in-a-face - Proto's flexibility allows her to do it without usual turning around, and armor augments power it up. While it is still weaker than that of an other chars, her melee has a knockback, that is able to send smaler enemies and lightweight bandids flying several meters back. Skills Favourite weapons - Machine Pistols, SMG and Machine Guns. Her action skill is "Assassination" - while using it she turns on her armor augments, puts weapons aside and takes out two plasma swords. Lasts for 30 seconds. Cooldown - 60 seconds. Augments allow her to move much faster than regular human - nearly as fast as Lilith in a Phasewalk. However Proto doesnt get phasewalks invulnerability - even more, speed bonus may be temporarily negated by intense gunfire. Also regular shield regeneration is incompatible with use of augments, but it kicks in immediately after Assassination ends. While in Assassination mode, Proto has 4 ways of assaulting her target - first with her swords by melee attack, which gains 100% bonus, hidden 100% crit bonus, and twice as fast as bricks punch - leading to DPS output about 100% more than that of a Brick (her single attack is still weaker than bricks punch), however unlike brick, she doesnt get HP regen, which forces her to be fast or be dead. Katanas DO NOT gain any advantage from artifacts. Second way - by throwing shuriken, that deals 250% of melee damage and has 200% crit bonus. Shuriken is a projectile, slower than regular bullet (only a bit faster than a "cold" one), so its actually hard to make headshot with, and can be used only once per 5 seconds. Shurikens can be charged with artifacts power, that makes them explode with elemental effect upon contact, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Third is a melee kick - it is affected by artifacts less than shurikens,in a way that there is no any spash damage/efect shown, however there is a chance to inflict DOT on strike. Also kicks get 50% damage boost while Assassinating. Fourth - is with grenade, which is replaced by Psychic Attack - elemental (energy if there is no element) projectile that can be used once per 10 seconds. Projectile is homing, and deals area damage about twice as a grenade of apropriate level, that deals no damage to Proto herself. Utilises 3 grenades per use. Her main skills divide into 3 branches (duh!), which are: Military - which is focused on Proto's weapon using capabilities. Augmentation - which makes Proto to fine-tune her armor, in order to give her special bonuses Assassination - which improves her performance as an assassin. Skill Tree * 'While this may seem like "IMBA" skill, it is actually much weaker than that of any of soldiers ammo-regenerating abilities and wont be able to keep up with ammo usage of MP,SMG and MG, so its actually just makes character... more ammowise :D. '** Usual shuriken accuracy = 98. With this skill at 5 it will become 75 - about as much as of accurate shotgun. *** Which means that enemies damge reduction gets reduced by that ammount :D. At 10 of skill (which is impossible thou) armored targets will recieve as much damage as unarmored ones. **** At level 5 shurikens will home in a bit less effective as Ball Blaster. Thou they will home at critical locations, and each shuriken aim independently, meaning that they can hit up to 6 targets. ***** Also has a hidden mid-air speed increase of 3% per rank. At skill of 5 assassin will move while mid air with the same freedom as on land. Why do i need it? - Proto asks. Its much easier to chop of heads from up here - answers Zero. ****** The only way to regenerate shield while in Assassination. Obviously useless on non-shielded enemies. Also the more shield enemy has - the more shield player will get :D.